


Don't Forget About Me

by kkismygod



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is making stupid decisions, Angst, F/M, He's about to go Vader mode, ROTS, Reader is sad, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkismygod/pseuds/kkismygod
Summary: Takes place right before Anakin goes to break up the fight between Mace Windu and Chancellor Palpatine in rots
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Don't Forget About Me

You stared at the balled fists in your lap. As Anakin stalked across the room to grab his cloak from its place draped across the couch, he explained in a harsh, rushed tone how he needed to get to the Chancellor before Mace Windu.

“No,” you said shakily. You never disagreed with Anakin, not really. And never before had you two fought in a true argument. But you could feel the tension in the room about to snap like a rubber band, a storm originating from him. Something had shifted in him, and you’d be lying if you said confronting it didn’t scare you. “Take a moment to breathe, Anakin. You know this isn’t right.”

“I will not let Master Windu harm the Chancellor.”

“Oh, cut the bullshit,” you stand. “He’s the Sith Lord. Why are you defending him?”

“I am not defending him. He deserves to stand trial, just like anyone else. You and I both know Windu will take matters into his own hands before that happens.”

“Since when do you follow protocol?”

“I’m just trying to do what’s right, Y/n!”

Anakin stopped before you. The pain in his eyes was evident, almost brimming over with tears. He looked like a young boy again, saying goodbye to his mother on Tatooine as she lay dying in his arms. Scared, and alone, and boiling with anger. He’s always tried his best to do what’s right, and always it’s failed him. No matter how powerful he was, he could never be the best Jedi-- it just wasn’t in his nature. And you knew how it tore him up inside to fail the ones who believed in him.

“If you want to do what’s right, stay here Ani. Let Mace deal with it, and then suffer the consequences. If you stay here, everything will be alright.”

“He’ll kill him, and you know it.”

“Then let him die,” you caught Anakin’s wrist as he tried to walk past you. “All this man ever did to you was manipulate and groom you into a tool he plans to use for destruction. Can’t you see?”

“He’s only ever been a friend,” Anakin hissed, wrenching his wrist out of your grasp. “How ironic is it that the only one who really respects me around here is not my comrades from the Jedi Order, but a Sith Lord?”

Anakin opened the door to the apartment, and you quickly ran in front of him to block his way. You didn’t know why, but the thought of him walking out that door sent a cold dread through your body. You couldn’t let him go, or something very bad was going to happen.

“I agree that the Jedi have wronged you. But you don’t have to get revenge! Not like this. Now that you’ve outed the Chancellor, I’m sure they’ll make you a master. I’m sure they’ll apologize… make it up to you--”

“It’s too late for apologies,” the rage in his voice was dry, unyielding. His eyes were not Anakin’s, and that little part of you that still had hope started to crumble and fall away.

“I’ll do anything,” you whispered, unable to keep the moisture from spilling down your cheeks. “Anything, Anakin. Just stay here. Stay with me.”

You flinched when you felt a hand-- his hand-- lift to gently wipe away your tears. You opened your eyes, hoping to see that he’s changed his mind, but his expression was the same.

“I’m going,” he said, voice final. 

It took you a minute to recover from the sting of his words.

“If you go, you’ll lose everything,” you told him. “Me, Obi-Wan, the rest of the Jedi. I can feel that something horrible is going to happen, Anakin. Is whatever he’s offering you really worth it?”

He was emotionless, still cupping your cheek with his flesh hand. He tilted his chin up at you. It’s all the answer you need.

You wished desperately that you were strong enough to keep him here. That you could find the right words to convince him, or that you meant enough to him that he would stay for you. But the Anakin that stood before you was… different. Wrong. And you didn’t think your Ani was ever coming back.

You drank in the sight of him. If this was the last time you were ever going to see him, you wanted to take it all in. The messy brown hair that curled around his face, the cerulean eyes that twinkled with mischief, the full lips that could twist into the most beautiful smile you had ever seen. His face-- so youthful, yet etched with the hard lines of war. No matter how hard things got, he was always so kind and generous and loyal and compassionate. A hopeless romantic, gifted engineer, stubbornly reckless, and the man you swore you’d love until the end of time. 

He was good. The dark side always called to him, but he had goodness run through his veins. You clutched onto his arm like a vice, feeling the muscle underneath, the warmth reminding you that he was still alive, still here, still had that blood pumping through him. 

All of it… about to be ripped away.

“No matter what happens,” you swallowed hard, willing your voice to stop trembling. “Don’t forget about me.”

You swore you could see a little bit of the Anakin you once knew flash through his eyes. The Anakin you loved, who loved you, with everything in him. He became sorrowful, as if he was mourning himself as well. But it was gone when he blinked his eyes.. 

“I will do what I must,” he said, and then brushed you off like a fly. He stepped through that door, and did not look back.

You wanted to run after him, but you knew there was no use. There was no stopping him. Whoever that person was, you did not know him. Did not even know if your goodbye resonated in him with the same anguish that tore through your body now. 

What you did know, was that he was about to become something entirely else once he intervened with Mace Windu and Chancellor Palpatine. Things were about to become very bad, and you could do nothing but watch everything you loved and cherished fall apart before you.


End file.
